


Ruined Jumpers

by fawnjohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fawnlock, Fawnlock Dress up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnjohn/pseuds/fawnjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you trying to wear clothes?” </p><p>“Because.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was suppose to be my entry for the Fawnlock Dress up Challenge and technically still is. But what was suppose to be 1k words of Fawnlock wearing clothes and being silly turned into a much longer thing with a resemblance of plot. But it still has Fawnlock wearing clothes so it counts.

Fawnlock rummaged through John's drawers and pulled out yet another jumper. He looked down at the two he hard already torn and contemplated whether trying this one on was the best case of action. He was sure John was going to be cross about the two on the floor, but he had so many two couldn't be that big of a deal, could they? Besides Fawnlock had a much bigger problem than torn jumpers.

Fawnlock wanted to mate with John, and John wasn't letting him. 

It had taken quite a while to figure out why. John had turned him down firmly, but Fawnlock was able to tell that his will was not unbreakable. At first he thought that maybe he simply hadn't proven himself a worthy mate. He brought back a ton of mushrooms and berries to prove he could provide food. After some coaxing he had gotten John to eat them, after he had washed them off of course, but this had backfired since one of them had gotten John sick. And since they didn't know which it was, Fawnlock had decided against bringing either of them back at all.

On his second attempt, Fawnlock managed to catch a rabbit. He had some reservations about killing the poor thing, but it was for a good cause and besides, John really liked meat. But when he had brought it home it was obviously John felt bad for the animal too. John had skinned and cooked it anyway, but made Fawnlock promise that he wouldn't do that again. John could just buy meat from the store. Fawnlock still considered it a success though, because John had said thank you and rubbed Fawnlock's belly after dinner. But when Fawnlock had gone for a kiss that night, John still turned his head and said no in his voice always that made Fawnlock turn his ear's down. 

Perhaps it was John simply didn't feel safe enough to mate. This seemed improbable, because for all the human's faults, his lack of bravery was not one of them. John was nearly as brave as Fawnlock himself. But it was still a possibility, so while John was at the store Fawnlock did his best to make a very good nest out of a collection of John's clothes and blankets. He put it on the bed and even filled a corner of it with all of John's favorite foods. 

When John had returned home, Fawnlock had eagerly pushed him towards the bed room so he could see the fruits of his labor. But instead of gratitude John had yelled some more. Yelled about wasted food and dirty clothes and a bunch of other things that didn't matter. 

It wasn't until Fawnlock's ears and gaze had fallen down that John finally asked him what all of this had been about. He had explained the best he could, ready for more yelling and preparing to run into the forest to avoid anymore of John's wrath. But instead of yelling, John already red from yelling, turned pinker than Fawnlock had thought possible. He sighed loudly and declared he was going back out for the night.

He didn't return. Fawnlock slept on the nest by himself. 

John still wasn't back in the morning and Fawnlock began to grow restless. He cleaned the nest up, putting away the clothes without folding them and putting the food back in the boxes they had came from. But midafter noon he became unbearable even to himself and went outside to rub his antlers against the trees. If he had known how he would have scratched John's name into them.

Finally after the sun had set, John returned. Fawnlock had settled, moping in the forest, but ran to greet John was soon as he heard the sound of his car. John had only just stepped out when Fawnlock buried his nose in the crook of John's neck. Looking for comfort. Looking for confirmation. For the smell he knew better than any other.

He didn't find it.

As quickly was he was there, Fawnlock pulled back. He snarled and his face screwed up, confused and hurt. The smell of John was there, but it was mixed and tangled with so many other things. He smelt of soap, Fawnlock figured he had showered recently but where. Underneath the soap was a similar smell, but one that had been much stronger and sweet in a way that was all wrong. And finally there was the smell that was overpowering to Fawnlock. 

John had mated with someone.

It wasn't like when John visited someone and Fawnlock could smell tiny remnants of their scent on John's clothes. He could smell her (and Fawnlock knew it was a her). Her sweat, her hair, her skin, her release. And what was worse. Fawnlock could smell John's too. 

He took a few steps back, but it did nothing to help. The smell still racked his nose. His thoughts were to jumbled to form proper feelings of rejection. Of betrayal.

He didn't look at John's face. He was scared of what he would find. 

For once his instinct's didn't pull him to run into the forest, but rather to the house he had been avoiding all day. He crawled into John's bed, pushing under the blanket, and desperately wishing he hadn't taken apart the nest. He grabbed one of John's pillow's and pushed it under his nose, looking again for comfort.

His mind still raced at a speed even he couldn't keep up with. Had John gone searched for a mate to because Fawnlock had pushed him? Was John just back to say he was leaving? That he was going to run off with his new mate and leave Fawnlock behind? 

He turned his head and was surprised to find the pillow wet. He didn't even know the English word for crying and now John might never teach it to him.

He heard the creak of the door and froze on the spot. He listened carefully, only hearing the sound of their breathing. The light clicked off and John turned away from the door without touching it.

The last thing Fawnlock remembered before sleeping, was that he finally realized the reason John wouldn't mate with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after that night, John woke up feeling completely unrested, He had slept on the sofa, unwilling to disturb the obvious distressed Fawnlock. He had almost gone and comforted him, but couldn't being himself to do it.

He wasn't even sure why. He could blame it on the fact that he didn't want to distress Fawnlock with more of the... off putting smell. It could have been that he didn't see himself as the comforting type and figured it wouldn't do any good anyway. Honestly though it was because of the guilt that was building up in his chest. Which didn't make any sense because he shouldn't feel guilty at all, goddammit. 

She had just been an escape. A one night escapade to clear his head and set him right again. He had almost felt guilty, using someone like that, but she had seem to enjoy it more than he did. Looking back, some of her comments that morning made it clear she knew he would be “going home to someone.” He groaned into his hand.

Forgoing breakfast completely, John took another long shower. The water was cold like it usually was out here, but John had long grown use to it and it wasn't like things had been better in the army. He did wish it was hot because he was sure it would get the smell away better, and fuck he shouldn't care so much.

He found Fawnlock in the living room, distastefully sniffing the area and the blanket John had just used. His were ears low and his teeth were bared. He didn't even twitch his ears the way he always did when John entered the room. John didn't think he had ever seen the Fawn so distracted. 

He walked over, placing one had on the hand that held the blanket and the other on Fawnlock's back. He jumped, another thing John was sure he had never seen him do. He grimaced. 

“I'll just wash that, okay?” He said, grabbing the blanket and tugging it away gentle. The fawn was watching his moving hand, intensely, his gaze traveling until it reached John's face. 

Fawnlock let go of the blanket and pressed his nose into the crook of John's neck, taking a deep breath. John was use to it and just let his head fall onto Fawnlock's shoulder. He was going to need to lie down today. And perhaps a beer. No wait no, not a beer. He didn't think he would be drinking for a long time.

“Stay?”

John flinched. “Of course, I'm staying.” he said, trying to think of where he would be going. Surely Fawnlock didn't think John would be leaving because of a one night stand.

Then of course, John actually thought about it and had to suppress a groan. Mate was the word the Fawn used over and over again. He probably thought John was expecting a litter in a few months or something. Would it even be worth explaining casual sex to Fawnlock ? As far as he knew Fawn's mated for life. And besides, it really wasn't a conversation John wanted to have with him.

Fawnlock finished scenting John, being a bit more through than usual, and seem to accept his answer. And besides from John's constant shadow being a little more persistent, the day carried on like normal.

The next few weeks were a bit odd, but normal. Fawnlock seemingly stop trying to 'mate with' John. Had he made a mistake going out that night? He kicked himself only a second later when he remembered that's what he had wanted to happen the whole time. Right.

Because he couldn't mate with Fawnlock. He just couldn't. He could admit, if only to himself, that his body had tricked itself into thinking that was exactly what he wanted. Months alone with only the Fawn for company, it was inevitable right? 

He would be lying if he said the one night stand wasn't suppose to help with that. In time he would realize it hadn't helped at all. 

But more importantly, there was a bit of guilt that came with the idea. No matter how intensely Fawnlock came onto him, John would never be able to put the blame on him. John was sure that other than Moosecroft there were no other Fawns, so the chance that Fawnlock had ever had sex before was practically zero. And besides how human Fawnlock could seem with his thoughts and desires, there was animalistic innocence to him that John couldn't work pass. 

Regardless, he wouldn't be going out into town for a while. Besides being stocked up on food, Fawnlock seemed ready to literally glue himself to John, and he didn't feel right leaving him like this. Like always, he slept in John's bed even if he dragged himself in at a much later hour. John wondered if this counted as encouraging the Fawn's behavior. When he woke up being spooned by the tall creature, he determined the answer was yes. 

He didn't bother to change anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be almost a month later when John would walk in to find two of his jumpers on the floor, full of holes, surrounding a not nearly guilty enough Fawnlock.

“Hello, John.” he said, and it was at this moment John notice a pair of his pants in Fawnlock's hand. Instead of yelling or simply storming off, John brought his hand to his face and began to rub his temples. 

“Hello Fawnlock.” he said drawing it out, a bit of a threat on every syllable. Looking down he noticed one of the jumpers was the over sized one Harry had bought him. He did his best not to feel grateful that he would be throwing that one away. “Why are ruining my clothes?”

Fawnlock frowned and started pawing the ground with one of his feet. “Not.” he said defiantly. 

“Then what the hell are you doing?” John asked, bending down and picking one up. “Because it looks to me, as though /this/ can never be worn again.” he said, with a dry laugh.

Fawnlock looked at the garment and nodded, reaching up and putting one of his fingers though the holes. “Mistake. I was trying to wear.” he explained. He reached up and touched one of his antlers. “Got caught.” he said, sounding annoyed and angry.

“Why were you trying to wear clothes? Were you cold?” That seemed really unlikely. The Fawn was a constant source of heat and complained endlessly when John put a fire on. Besides, it was April. 

Of course the Fawn shook his head, but gave no other answer. Instead he put the pants (thankfully) back in John's drawer and went lower, now looking through John's trousers. 

“Ah, no.” John said, grabbing Fawnlock's shoulder and pulling him back. “Why are you trying to wear clothes?” he asked again.

Fawnlock didn't answer. His lower lip stuck out just a bit and he looked to the ground, unwilling to answer. “Because.” 

Jesus, it was like living with a child. John pulled him up and opened his mouth to say something, but instead of listening Fawnlock went over to the wardrobe and began rummaging through John's hang up shirts. 

“Are you going to keep doing this until you find something to wear?” He still didn't answer, instead pulling out a red shirt of John's. With his size he would rip right through it. 

John snatched it back and pushed the Fawn out of the way, who snorted in displeasure. “Fine, let me.” he said, pushing some things to the side to reach in the very back. He pulled out a hanger that had a very large white button down shirt on it.

John muttered a secret thanks to Harry and her tendency to over estimate on sizes. Everything she had even bought him ended up being three sizes to big, never to be worn by John. It would however be perfect for Fawnlock. He started undoing the buttons, and looked up at Fawnlock. 

“See? This way we can avoid your massive headpieces.”

Fawnlock looked rightfully undignified at the comment, but allowed John to slip the shirt on him. He went to do his own buttons up, and after his third fumble John took over. Despite how bit the shirt was, it still wasn't quite long enough for Fawnlock's arms but it fit well enough. 

Fawnlock studied himself in the mirror on the other side of the room, while John bent down to retrieve something out of his bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of track suit bottoms, grey in color, and hopefully stretchy enough to accommodate Fawnlock. 

He handed these to Fawnlock, who studied and sniffed them before deciding they were adequate. He fumbled for a minute with putting them on standing up, trying to lift his leg high enough to put them though without bending over. He looked like a very large child, and John had to suppress a laugh. 

Finally, Fawnlock fell to the bed on his back and shimmied them on. He brought them up higher than necessary, making the already short bottoms even shorter on him. They only went about half way down his shin.

Deciding he had had enough of John's help, Fawnlock strode over to John's dresser and took out a pair of socks. John looked down at Fawnlock's huge feet, and figured he wouldn't mind a pair of socks being ruined as long as he got a good laugh out of it. Sure enough, the socks barely covered up to the Fawn's ankles.

Fawnlock looked completely ridiculous, but John managed not to laugh (to much). He didn't stop until Fawnlock went to grab John's shoes. He grabbed the Fawn's arm gently and held him back. 

“I don't think they're gonna fit, 'Lock.” John said through giggles. Fawnlock shot him a dark look, but conceded, standing up straight and gesturing to his 'ensemble.'

“Looks good?”

At this, John finally broke down. Laughs fell freely from his mouth, and the threat of tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. Fawnlock looked devastated. 

“No! I wore John's clothes. They're good!”

The Fawn sounded desperate and John manage to stop laughing long enough to ask the question he had already asked twice. 

“Really though 'Lock, Why are you trying to wear clothes anyway?” Even with this low level of observations, John could tell Fawnlock hated wearing them. He kept tugging on his sleeves and the collar of his shirt, wiggling his legs whenever the fabric of the trousers touched his legs, and his toes were constantly moving and to be honest, he didn't look as balanced as normal.

John shifted and waited.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fawnlock stared at John for a moment, then sighed dramatically, as if he can't believe John hasn't figured it out yet. John was getting irritated and shot Fawnlock a look that clearly said 'Get on with it.' 

He fidgeted again before answering.

“To be John's mate.”

His voice didn't sound nervous (it sounded as strong and sure as it always did), but he sure did feel it. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous. This is what John should have wanted. John wanted to mate with Fawnlock, but he would only mate with humans. Fawnlock was not a human but their mannerisms where easy enough to copy. He had been practicing for almost a month. 

John's jaw smacked look told Fawnlock that John had not realised what he had been doing. Fawnlock rolled his eyes. Honestly, his human could be so slow sometimes. 

“Human's wear clothes. John will only mate with humans.”

Fawnlock thought it made a lot of sense when he put it that way. John's mouth just continued to hang open as he thought about this. He needed to think a lot, but Fawnlock could be patient when it counted. He had a feeling it counted now.

“So that time with my razor.” John said slowly.

Fawnlock snorted. John was just now going to realise his efforts. Though the time with the razor hadn't worked out. Fawnlock had stared at it like the menace it was for a few minutes before John had found him and told him quite clearly, that there was no reason for him to touch that. 

“So all of that. Trying to use utensils or when you brushed your hair...”

Fawnlock had to resist the urge to snort again. John was only noticing the obvious ones. 

“All that was to try to get me to mate with you?”

John had stepped closer to Fawnlock, and was now only about a foot away now. The room felt tense in a way Fawnlock couldn't identify.

“What else for?” he breathed.

John grabbed either side of Fawnlock's head, looking very carefully at him. Fawnlock did his best not to move. This was progress, right? John hadn't ran away like the other times. He wasn't leaving to go to another mate again. 

“I don't want you to be human, Fawnlock.”

Fawnlock had never been more aware of how much John wanted him. His stance, his smell, it all screamed to Fawnlock. His own want was growing, going pass the need to keep John here and be close to him. He wanted to make John his so no one else could have him again. A low whine slipped out.

Whatever John had been waiting for, that was it. He pulled Fawnlock down, ever so slowly and their lips met once. The sensation was strange but pleasant. John was pulling back to check Fawnlock's reaction, but he wasn't allowing John to go anywhere. He leaned in, chasing John's lips, refusing to give them up now that they had been given. 

Fawnlock reached up to cradle John's head, pulling him back up. John's own hand mirrored the action, the other slipping down to Fawnlock's shoulder, slipping under the large shirt, where he began caressing. There kiss was slow, a side effect of John's nervousness and Fawnlock's inexperience. Fawnlock felt John's tongue trace his lips and mimicked the motion, opening his mouth slightly. 

John's tongue crept forward, taking his time with a leisurely pace as to not spook the Fawn. Fawnlock was much less patient and ran his own tongue against John's before pushing it out of the way to push into John's own mouth. John pulled back, but before Fawnlock could even worry that he had done something wrong John started to giggled, his head down. For no reason he could think of, Fawnlock placed a kiss on John's forehead.

They both breathed for a moment. John obviously was expecting some time, but Fawnlock was impatient. He leaned forward to speak into John's ear. “You want this to. You want me.” Despite Fawnlock's confidence, it came out as a question. 

John nodded, the rest of the tension fading out of his body. Fawnlock took that as a good sign and grabbed the back of John's head to tilt it up again, leaning down to kiss him again. John fumbled for only a second before catching up. This time Fawnlock let John lead, following his pace and copying his actions. Every new touch was too much and not enough.

After a few minutes of leisure, John sucked on Fawnlock's tongue in a way that made the Fawnlock jump. In response, the Fawn grabbed John's hip with his free hand and dragged then into his, rubbing them together. The Fawn groaned from the new sensation, breaking the kiss, and heard the low sound of John's chuckles.

“Let's get you out of these clothes.” He said, his hands undoing the button he had just done. “You look ridiculous.”

The Fawn rested his head against John's shoulder to breathe in his scent, silently agreeing.


End file.
